There is disclosed a vehicle direction indicator device on a so-called sequential lighting system (chain-reactive lighting) in which light sources are aligned in a vehicle width direction (left-right direction) and in which the light sources are sequentially switched on from the center side in the vehicle width direction toward the outside in the vehicle width direction (are switched on as if light moves) (see Patent Document 1). As a result, visually-recognizers outside the vehicle are capable of easily recognize to which direction the vehicle is to turn.